Talk to Me
by so.ouka
Summary: TRADUCTION. Quand les moyens classiques de communication ne fonctionnent plus, les personnes les plus surprenantes peuvent trouver un moyen de vous atteindre. Une étrange petite histoire d'amour. HPDM slash, AU 7th-year fluffy!verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Talk to Me** (Parles moi) - by Sara's Girl

Disclaimer: Il est 4h du mat', laissez-moi tranquille. On sait tous que ce n'est pas à moi. J'ai même pas de gâteaux :(

 _Ndt: L'histoire est à Sara's girl (auteur super talentueuse, surtout sur ses ultra longues multichap fic), je ne suis que traductrice, c'est à l'origine un one shot que j'ai coupé en deux pour la traduction parce qu'il est plutôt long. Vous pouvez trouver l'original dans mes favoris, je vous le conseil vivement si vous comprenez l'anglais c'est toujours mieux que la traduction ;) enjoy_

 _Et merci a Katherine Tiger pour avoir accépté le rôle de Beta_

Avertissement: H/C, fluff, AU 7th-year fluffy!verse, minor OCs, utilisation abusive des MAJUSCULES et épithètes [mais pour de bonnes raisons]

AN(auteur note) - C'était au début censé être fluffy humour mais ça a fini en fluffy hurt/comfort. Tant pis. C'est pas comme si je n'écrivais pas assez d'humour de toute manière, et moi étant moi, il y aura sûrement des passages drôles. Grognon-et-déprimé!Harry et mystérieux-et-serviable!Draco. Et honnêtement, si vous pensez que Draco aidant Harry est affreusement ooc (non conforme à son caractère) et que ça va vous énervé, s'il vous plait allez juste lire autre chose. J'ai en grande partie écris ça juste pour me faire plaisir!

Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je m'en fiche. C'était un défi amusant d'écrire une fic [principalement] sans utiliser les sens de la vue ou de l'ouïe. Merci au magnifique et épic dannyfranx pour les retours et encouragements xx

Cette méthode de communication marche vraiment si vous êtes assez patients. Je l'ai testée avec ma mère, 'psk je est une scientifique, m'voyez?'

Pour Lina/BlackMercifulFaerie, dont les reviews sont toujours géniales.

...

"Garde tes yeux sur ta baguette!" cria Harry, essayant de cacher son irritation alors qu'il avait encore une fois besoin de se baisser pour éviter le zigzag imprévisible d'une lumière rouge. Se tournant, il regarda le sort s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, celui-ci l'absorbant sans dégâts. La salle sur demande était parfaitement adaptée. "La distraction donne l'avantage à votre adversaire."

"Désolé!" l'interpela un troisième année aux cheveux bouclés, à l'origine du sort, offrant un regard d'excuse à Harry avant de lancer un sortilège de bouclier pour se protéger de son partenaire de duel, visiblement sans scrupule.

"Tu le seras," marmonna Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait et marchait avec précaution jusqu'à son côté de la pièce, observant les expressions de concentration sur les visages de la plus part de ces jeunes étudiants et respirant l'odeur de l'effort se mêlant à celles des sortilèges, charmes et boucliers.

Bon ok, peut être que aujourd'hui, il était un peu plus irritable que d'habitude - il avait une migraine persistante, n'avait pas très bien dormi sommeil et il avait été tellement occupé à midi en aidant Hagrid avec une nouvelle bestiole désagréable et agressive qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de manger quoi que ce soit - mais vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir monté ce club de duels pour les plus jeunes étudiants.

Après que la guerre ait pris fin l'année précédente, il y avait eu une forte demande pour une sorte de continuation de l'AD, de la part des membres restant qui étaient retournés à Poudlard, mais aussi de la part des jeunes étudiants qui avaient été refusés la première fois. Bien sûr, une fois que Dumbledore était revenu aux commandes et avait déclaré que c'était une très bonne idée, c'était devenu inévitable.

Harry avait toujours ses moments de doutes - particulièrement quand il se rappelait sa deuxième année et la première incarnation du club de duels. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un des élèves se souvenait de l'énorme désastre qu'avait été Gilderoy Lockhart, mais tout de même. Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs camarades de l'ex-AD faisaient de leur mieux pour créer quelque chose pendant la pause déjeuner, les heures libres et dès qu'Harry n'était pas embarqué dans d'autres activités pour "l'unité de l'école", qui étaient utiles, pédagogiques et agréables.

Et c'était amusant et utile la plus part du temps, supposait Harry, même si en générale il laissait la partie 'pédagogie' à Hermione. Pas besoin de briser les habitudes de toute une vie. Ce jour-là, c'était à leur tour de s'occuper du club ensemble, il jeta un regard vers elle et l'observa montrer, toujours très patiemment, une position de défense efficace à une fille nerveuse de deuxième année. Sa voix était douce - "C'est beaucoup mieux Grace, maintenant réessaye ça," - et Harry sourit, laissant ces mots se dissoudre dans la cacophonie des sorts criés, des incantations murmurées et des appels à l'aide.

Ils avaient tous déjà tant appris: sortilèges, boucliers, protocoles et techniques, et au risque d'avoir l'air arrogant, Harry était plutôt fi...

"Mfleh," laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il se faisait renverser sur les fesses par un flash de lumière jaune et verte claire et qu'un grondement sourd et perçant lui fit siffler les oreilles pendant quelques longues secondes. Le sol était fait pour de telles chutes donc il n'était pas blessé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. S'ébranlant et clignant rapidement des yeux, il regarda autour de la salle, qui était devenue presque silencieuse. Il espéra vraiment s'être retenu de jurer. Ça serai une première, s'il avait réussi.

Quand il se concentra sur Hermione, son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude et il lit sur ces lèvres, "Tu vas bien?"

Harry remua ses doigts expérimentalement et vérifia que tous ses membres et autres étaient en bon état. "Je vais bien," lui cria-t-il. Elle hésita un moment avant de se mordre la lèvre, hocher la tête, et de retourner à ses élèves. Pendant ce temps, le niveau sonore de la salle ré-augmenta progressivement alors que les paires reprenaient leurs duels. Harry soupira et se remit sur pieds, se sentant un peu étourdit.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'une paire d'yeux noir perçants ait croisé les siens, maintenant le contact un moment avant de se détourner d'un air coupable, qu'il sût exactement d'où venaient ces sort perdus. Et pourquoi diable n'était-il pas surprit?

"Zabini!" cria-t-il, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix alors qu'il avançait d'un pas lourd vers la petite sœur de Blaise Zabini et sa partenaire-de-crime Serdaigle. "Westwood!"

Les deux filles arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient et Harry se plaça devant elles, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés alors que les autres batailles faisaient rage autour d'eux.

"Harry, t'es obligé de les appeler par leur nom comme ça?" l'interpela une Hermione exaspérée et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Aurélia Zabini s'en amusa doucement, et Harry planta avec force ses doigts dans son avant-bras, se battant pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. "Oui, put—punaise j'ai le droit, quand elles me lancent des sorts dessus!"

"On dirait Snape," rétorqua Hermione, et son petit sourire ne fut pas apprécié.

Agacé, Harry se retourna vers les filles à problèmes. Il réalisait que c'était peu probable que même ces deux-là aient intentionnellement voulu l'assommer avec une combinaison bizarre de sortilèges, mais tout de même. Chaque semaine il y avait quelque chose avec ces filles et la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. Christina Westwood avait une intelligence du même style que celle d'Hermione et un appétit pour les méfaits très peu Serdaigle, tandis que Aurélia était... Bien, Aurélia était une Serpentarde. Et une Zabini. Et une fille de treize ans. Harry pensait secrètement que c'était la part la plus dangereuse de l'équation.

"OK," dit-il, la voix pas vraiment calme. Il allongea son bras pour pincer le haut de son nez et repoussa légèrement ses lunettes. "Est-ce que l'une de vous, voudrait bien m'expliquer exactement comment vous avez réussi à m'atteindre alors que je me tenais tout là-bas?" demanda-t-il, lançant son bras sur le côté d'un geste plus théâtrale qu'il l'aurait voulu habituellement. Sa tête résonnait maintenant avec violence, bien qu'il fut difficile de dire si c'était dut aux sorts, à la colère, ou à la faim. "Vous réalisez que j'aurais pu être sérieusement blessé?"

Aurélia haussa les épaules et poussa ses cheveux noirs de son visage. "L'es-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, et pendant juste une seconde, les insondables yeux noirs tremblèrent d'inquiétude.

"Non," soupira-t-il avec lassitude, "mais là n'est pas la question."

"Je pense que nous les avons lancés en même temps," dit joyeusement Christina, levant les yeux de sa baguette pour les poser sur Harry.

"Bon. On avance. Où étaient vos boucliers? Sur quoi étiez-vous concentrées? Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous auriez pu faire pour éviter de me clouer au sol?" Continua Harry, se sentant dans son domaine, et le temps qu'il finisse son sermon, il était presque l'heure du dîner.

Il regarda la salle se vider d'étudiants, la plus part d'entre eux de bonne humeur, bavardant bruyamment, et il eut un sursaut coupable de satisfaction en voyant les mines irritées et désolées des deux filles fermant la marche.

"Ça n'a même pas marché, de toute manière," disait Aurélia contrariée, fixant sa baguette d'un œil noir.

Harry renifla et décida de ne pas de ne pas perdre son temps à considérer quelles horribles choses elle avait essayé de faire à sa partenaire et amie. Au lieu de quoi, il regarda la salle se nettoyer toute seule sous le lent mouvement de sa baguette et alla rejoindre Hermione à la porte. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un bon repas et un bon moment pour se plaindre de cette journée frustrante. Ce n'était que quelques plaintes, après tout, et il se doutait qu'elles seraient toutes effacées par un peu de nourriture, de bavardages et un long bain chaud. Peut-être même serait-il capable d'avoir le mot de passe de la semaine de la salle de bain des préfets de la part de Ron ou... de Ron.

"Tu es sur que tu vas bien?" Dit-elle, posant une main sur son bras et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder durement dans les yeux.

Légèrement nerveux, Harry hocha la tête. "Migraines, mais ce n'est pas la première fois."

"Est-ce que tu dors correctement?" continua-t-elle, plissant les yeux et commençant à lui enfoncer la baguette dans l'épaule.

"Ouais, c'est juste- 'Mione, arrête ça," se plaignît Harry, s'éloignant brusquement et ignorant ses yeux levé au ciel alors qu'elle rangea sa baguette dans un geste d'abandon. "Descendons vite pour le dîner avant que Ron ne mange tout."

Elle cacha un sourire et le suivit dans le couloir glacial. "Tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore a dit que dirigé ce club serai une très bonne expérience pour nous?"

"Je m'en rappelle, oui. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui demander une rétribution pour le danger," songea Harry, frissonnant dans son T-shirt d'uniforme trop fin et regrettant de n'avoir pas pris ses robes avec lui. "Putain, il fait un froid glacial."

Les chaussures d'Hermione résonnaient sur le sol de pierres et elle donna un coup de coude à Harry, prétendant ne pas être de son avis. "On est en Novembre, à quoi tu t'attendais?"

Son ton était joyeux et Harry, en bon opportuniste, demanda: "Oh, je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets?"

Hermione sourit et ouvrit en grand une des lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. "Bien essayé. Ron te le donnera peut-être si tu lui offres ton dessert."

Quinze minutes et une indécente quantité de tartes plus tard, Harry se rappela enfin les mots d'Hermione et pensa que saisir sa chance serait une bonne idée. Cela aurait aidé s'il avait eu un semblant de conversation avec son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Ron si son attention n'arrêtait pas d'être attirée ailleurs; en tout cas, c'est ce sur quoi insistait la partie d'Harry qui savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment pessimiste de nature.

Il jouait avec les restes de sa seconde assiette, retournant les pois avec sa fourchette, de mauvaise humeur. Un petit bruit métallique et il tapa Hermione sur l'épaule. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop occupé—elle et Ron—à se chamailler de cette manière si familière qu'ils perfectionnaient depuis bientôt sept ans. Harry le savait parce qu'il l'avait observé, alors qu'ils le développaient, avec une combinaison d'amusement, d'exaspération et quelques essais mal avisés pour 'aider'.

Il doutait que Ron puisse rassembler son courage pour lui demander d'être sa petite amie dans un futur proche, et même l'instinct presque inexistant d'auto-préservation d'Harry, l'empêchait de suggérer cela à Hermione. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire inattendu, il détourna rapidement le regard de ses amis pour le poser sur son assiette, et s'apercevoir qu'il avait inconsciemment réduit le reste de son dîner en purée.

Il posa finalement sa fourchette et leva les yeux. "Hermione, tu pourrais me passer le jus?"

"Mm?" Elle regarda vaguement en direction d'Harry pendant une demi-seconde et hocha la tête. "Voyons t'es ridicule, Ron."

Toujours sans jus, Harry la regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il attendit. Mais non, maintenant Ron secouait sa tête et agitait une fourchette couverte de gâteau dans l'air, une expression blessée sur le visage, le foutu jus juste à cote de son coude.

Harry résista à la tentation de laisser tomber sa tête toujours douloureuse sur la table et à la place posa son menton dans une de ses mains et ferma un œil. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Je pensais avouer à Snape que je me suis toujours demandé à quoi il ressemblerait nu, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Certainement, Harry, ça m'as l'air d'être une très bonne idée," dit-elle sans même se retourner, mais le sourire encourageant qu'elle lui offrit le fit ricaner dans sa main. "Ron, tu manges comme un cochon!"

Harry soupira et promena son œil ouvert autour de la table. Il lui semblait que tous ses camarades étaient impliqués dans des conversations ou activités absorbantes et qu'il ait, d'une certaine manière, raté le wagon. Essayant avec toutes les fibres de son être de ne pas avoir l'air amer (et n'y arrivant surement pas) il se resservit une part de gâteau et leva les yeux juste à temps pour croiser ceux de Neville alors que celui-ci lui disait:

"Je ne pense pas que Snape apprécie beaucoup." Et sourit. Vraiment.

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance à travers la table à son ami et mis une fourchette pleine de gâteau au gingembre dans sa bouche avec un soupire légèrement plus heureux.

"Le contraire m'inquièterai." offrit-il, les mots étouffés par le gâteau qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé.

"Des choses plus étranges sont arrivées," dit Nev sombrement, passant le jus de citrouille à Harry sans même qu'il le lui demande. "Le Club était OK aujourd'hui?"

"bah, enfaite..." commença-t-il, mais il ne put aller plus loin avant que Ginny n'apparaissent de Merlin-sait-où et se faufile sur le banc juste à côté de Neville.

"Salut, Harry," dit-elle avec un sourire distrait avant de pratiquement aller s'installer sur les genoux de Neville, lui prenant sa cuillère de la main afin de pouvoir le nourrir elle-même.

L'expression de Neville oscillait entre l'embrassement et le bonheur, alors que radiante, Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry sût alors que le bonheur l'emporterait. Déçut, il détourna le regard. Séparément, ils étaient tous deux de très bon amis et avait d'intéressantes conversations, mais ensemble... C'était une "nouvelle relation", il supposait, et c'était comme ça c'est tout.

Il était heureux que Ginny ne lui cours plus après, surtout qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'aimer les filles de cette manière, mais tout de même. Harry lécha sa cuillère jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit propre de sucre collant et épicé et laissa son regard glisser le long de la table, soudainement il se sentit plutôt seul.

"Pas possible, c'est trois Galleon minimum," disait Seamus avec une voix forte, se penchant au-dessus d'un petit cahier avec Dean, écrivant et faisant des gestes frénétiques. Dean hocha la tête, et Parvati, Padma, et Luna, se penchèrent pour voir par-dessus leurs épaules, avec un air déçus.

Intrigué, Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol avec un tintement et avança vers le banc pour s'approcher du petit groupe.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que vous..." commença Harry alors que Seamus rangeait le petit livre sous son bras et tous les cinq arrêtèrent de murmurer.

Il eut un lourd soupire, se sentant mis de côté mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait le cacher, mis à part le fait que tout le monde attendait une certaine conduite de sa part. Serviable, héroïque et se sacrifiant. Ce qui devenait relativement fatiguant de temps à autres.

"C'est une nuit agréable, n'est-ce pas, Harry?" dit Luna, le regardant avec sérénité. Elle tortilla une de ses longues mèches autour de son doigt, celui avec le vernis orange brillant, et lui sourit.

"C'est une nuit super froide, tu veux dire," dit-il, mais il se força à lui retourner un demi sourire.

"Le froid n'importe pas quand tu peux voir les étoiles," songea-t-elle, braquant de grands yeux sur le plafond enchanté.

Harry regarda avec elle, et en effet, les étoiles ressortaient, brillantes sur le fond vide d'un ciel sombre étonnamment dégagé. "Je suppose que tu as raison," murmura-t-il, et soudain c'était évident. "Bonne soirée, Luna."

Et avec cela, Harry abandonna l'idée d'une quelconque conversation autour de la table et avança avec dignité, mains dans les poches, hors de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il émergeait dans la fraicheur du soir et descendait les grandes marches, il rentra presque dans Malfoy qui s'avançait dans la direction opposée. Ça ne fut qu'un faible frôlement d'épaules, mais Malfoy le fixa, les yeux argenté, froid sous la lumière de la lune.

Harry fit une pause sur la marche, juste assez longue pour le fixer en retour, même s'il n'en avait pas tellement envie. Pour être honnête, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'y mettre tout son cœur et son âme comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et c'était plutôt décevant. Les regards noirs de Malfoy étaient toujours débordants de venin; c'étaient les meilleurs qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu et il avait toujours confiance en leur qualité. Un regard Malfoy était une belle chose car elle semblait toujours être voulue.

Parfois, il avait le droit à un geste grossier de la main ou un mouvement de robe à la Snape, mais plus ces derniers temps. Stupide Malfoy, pensa Harry; il ne peut même pas faire ça bien.

"T'essayes de fuir tes adorateurs, Potter?"

Harry expira, son souffle visible dans l'air froid. La bouche de Malfoy était tordu dans un mi-sourire, mi-rictus, et pas pour la première fois, Harry fut frapper par l'idée troublante qu'il serait sûrement très attirant s'il n'insistait pas pour paraître si acerbe à chaque fois. "Tu te faisais des amis dans la foret interdite, Malfoy?" lança-t-il, avec le besoin d'effacer cette pensé dérangeante.

Malfoy roula des yeux et balaya une poussière invisible sur l'épaule de sa chaude cape. Harry lui lança un regard avide et prétendit ne pas frissonner dans son stupide t-shirt, sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle il était habillé de manière si peu adaptée à la température était l'impulsivité avec laquelle il était sorti.

"Peu-importe, Potter." gronda Malfoy, et alors que ses bottes coûteuses claquaient sur les marches et que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans ses yeux, Harry remarqua sinistrement que c'était presque la plus longue conversation de sa soirée.

Avec Malfoy. Bordel de merde.

Secouant sa tête douloureusement, Harry sorti de ses sombres pensés. Et il ne se demandait pas du tout comment il avait pu louper l'absence de Malfoy au dîner. Car, après tout, il devait garder un œil sur—

"Tais-toi, Harry." murmura-t-il à haute voix pour lui-même. Il réalisa que si c'étaient réellement les premiers signes de folie, il était royalement foutu depuis un bon moment.

Bientôt, et avant qu'il ne change d'avis, il balançait une jambe par-dessus son balais et décollait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, utilisant sa frustration contenue de la journée pour se propulser plus haut et plus vite dans le ciel nocturne. Il garda les yeux sur les étoiles, ignorant le vent qui traversait sa peau, le décoiffait violemment, et essayait de lui couper le souffle.

Il s'éleva et fit des spirales, toujours plus haut, allant plus vite que jamais au part avant et c'était exaltant. Cette bonne vieille Luna. Harry n'avait pas besoin de bain luxueux et il n'avait pas besoin que ses amis lui prête attention. Juste ça. Il pouvait à peine sentir son mal de tête alors qu'il agrippait durement le doux grain du manche de son balais et s'élevait dans un looping ambitieux, et...

...le monde devînt noir. Et silencieux. Les étoiles étaient parties, tout comme les lumières du château. Tout. Harry cligna rapidement des yeux mais il ne pouvait rien voir, et il ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit du vent; il ne pouvait pas entendre son propre souffle saccadé; il ne pouvait pas non plus entendre le "Oh, merde" qu'il avait sans aucun doute crié. Ou chuchoté.

Paniqué, les doigts glissant sur son balai, il fut soudainement conscient d'être pratiquement à l'envers et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de plonger vers sa mort était la prise de ses cuisses comme vissées au manche. Il déglutit douloureusement et enroula fermement ses doigts autour du balai. Il mit toute son adrénaline/nervosité pour doucement et avec précaution se redresser, utilisant purement son instinct pour le guider dans une position plus sûre.

Finalement, désorienté et franchement terrifié, il se stabilisa, se pencha en avant et essaya de contrôler sa respiration erratique et le rythme affolé de son cœur. Il pouvait toujours sentir le vent, c'était certain, et il savait que tout n'avait pas juste... disparut. Donc ça devait être... Oh, merde. Putain de merde. C'était forcément ce qui l'avait frappé l'après-midi même au club de duel. Evidemment les troisièmes années ne connaissaient pas les sorts à retardement...

"Oh, on va avoir une conversation très sérieuse." dit sombrement Harry dans la nuit qu'il ne pouvait voir, mais ne l'entendant que dans sa tête. Une chose extrêmement déconcertante. Malgré tout avoir des pensées vengeresses, vis à vis d'Aurélia et Christina, fut placer au second plan, éclipsé par la froide terreur de planer sur un balais plusieurs centaines de mètres en l'air et sachant à peine de quel côté était le dessus.

Le problème était que d'une manière ou d'une autre il allait devoir descendre du balai pour ensuite trouver son chemin à travers le parc. Quelque chose dans l'estomac d'Harry se contracta douloureusement à cette perspective. L'idée de marcher accidentellement dans la forêt ou dans le lac, sans ses deux sens les plus importants, donna à Harry des sueurs froides et il frissonna à nouveau.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là-haut toute la nuit.

Riant silencieusement et hystériquement à son supposé courage Griffondor, Harry pencha l'avant de son balais vers le bas et opta pour la lenteur, descendant (espérait-il) en cercles, sachant que piquer vers le bas n'était pas une option par ce vent.

Ce vent, en réalité, était horriblement désorientant, mais pas seulement. Harry pensait maintenant qu'il descendait un peu trop vite, mais c'était étonnamment difficile à dire sans sa vue. Il senti d'ailleurs le sol une seconde trop tard, une seconde avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe dure et gelée avec un drôle d'angle.

Il fut projeté de son balai avec un tat de jurons colorés et atterrit douloureusement à une distance inconnue avec un impact qui lui coupa le souffle. Il senti sa cheville tordue et crispée sous lui, mais l'afflux de douleur fut retardé de quelques précieuses secondes. Lorsqu'elle vînt, la vague fut si soudaine et intense qu'Harry eut envie de vomir.

Agrippant l'herbe froide, gelée sous ses doigts engourdis, il ravala le goût acide dans sa gorge et mit sa respiration sous contrôle avec un effort suprême. Ses yeux pleuraient et le vent l'attaquait durement sur la petite partie de sa peau couverte de liquide avant qu'il ne puisse l'éponger de sa manche. Furieux contre lui-même il relâcha un son encore jamais entendu de frustration dans l'air, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était bloqué dans ces ténèbres, dans une boîte silencieuse pour ce qui était de la prévention des dangers qui l'entouraient, et se sentir désolé pour lui-même n'allait pas l'aider. Tout de même, c'était la fin parfaite pour un jour parfait.

Avec prudence, il chercha sa baguette mais elle n'était nul part. Et un changement de position expérimental pour lui permettre d'élargir sa recherche dans l'herbe ébranla légèrement sa cheville, le laissant nauséeux, la tête qui tourne et finalement déterminé à rester immobile. La partie lugubre du problème étant qu'il était frigorifié, blessé, on ne sait où et tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir de faire c'était de s'asseoir et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Espérer que quelqu'un vienne.

"Personne ne pensera à me chercher avant des heures." dit-il tout haut, sans raison particulière. Et quand ils le feront? Eh bien, ça n'allait certainement pas les aider qu'il ait la foutu carte. Les bords doux du parchemin plié contre ses doigts lui apprirent que ça, au moins, c'était resté dans sa poche. Qu'elle chance c'était quand il ne pouvait pas voir.

Totalement désespéré, il lança un sortilège sans baguette pour se réchauffer, mais il était faible et ne se maintint que durant à peine cinq minutes contre le vent agressif. Il dû le lancer de nouveau. Finalement, douze charmes similaires et d'innombrables minutes plus tard, il abandonna. La magie sans baguette le drainait toujours de son énergie. A ce moment, en dépit de la panique qui montait dans sa poitrine et la douleur dans sa cheville qui le rendait malade, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait juste s'allonger là, sur l'herbe froide, et s'endormir. Harry n'était peut-être pas un expert sur le plan médical mais il savait que ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Il espérait ne pas être trop prêt de la forêt, sinon...mince. Non seulement il serait incapable de voir ou d'entendre quelque chose venir, mais en plus sortir de là serait un sérieux problème. Alarmé, il essaya d'éloigner ses pensées de ce sujet en particulier pour à la place passer un moment à se maudire d'être aussi facilement en colère et impulsif.

S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il pourrait être en boule sur un canapé chaud dans la salle commune. Devant le feu. Même écouter Ron et Hermione se chamailler, aurait été mieux. Ecouter n'importe quoi aurait été mieux, vraiment. Il préférerait même regarder Ginny et Nev se comporter comme des tourtereaux, ou Seamus et son cahier, ou le regard à moitié haineux de Malfoy, que rien du tout.

Harry soupira, et soudainement il sentit quelque chose lui toucher gentiment l'épaule. Il fut si surprit qu'il sursauta, engendrant une autre onde de douleur nauséeuse qui le secoua et provoqua de désagréables remontées acides durant quelque secondes. Et avec cela, tout de même, une puissante vague de soulagement: quelqu'un était là.

"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-il inutilement. Rien. Évidement.

Il hésita pendant juste un moment avant de déblatérer sans pauses, désespéré de communiquer.

"Je ne peux ni voir ni entendre, juste pour que vous sachiez. Rien du tout. Désolé. Je crois que je me suis fait quelque chose à la cheville... Je me suis écrasé sur mon balai, et... Je ne peux rien voir. Ou entendre. Je l'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et bien sûr il n'y avait aucune réponse, ou aucune qu'il puisse entendre, mais après un instant, une lourde cape fut drapée autour de ses épaules. Elle était délicieusement chaude et Harry se doutait que son potentiel sauveur devait l'avoir retirée de son propre dos.

"Merci," dit-il, tournant sa tête pour la fourrée dans l'épaisse et moelleuse cape. Elle sentait légèrement le citron et allais parfaitement bien autour de lui, bloquant le vent et l'air froid sans efforts.

Son confort inattendu fut dérangé par un pic de douleur alors que sa cheville était manipulée; il grimaça et le contact prudent s'arrêta immédiatement. À la place, sa main gauche fut saisie par des doigts froids et doux. Il sentit une ligne être dessiner fermement sur sa paume, et ensuite une pause, cependant la personne qui le touchait ne lâcha pas sa main.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?"

Il sentit un déplacement, comme si la personne était maintenant penchée au-dessus de lui, et le vent porta une effluve de cette même odeur citronnée à ces narines. Il attendit.

Finalement, Il le sentit de nouveau. Le même trait, droit, puis une pause, puis une simple ligne en forme de E, et soudainement tout prit sens. La personne, qui que ce soit, essayait de communiquer avec lui, et Harry en fut tellement soulagé qu'il eut envie de pleurer. C'était si simple.

"J'ai compris," dit-il, essayant de ne pas sourire. "E, et avant, J. Ok, continuez," demanda-t-il, trop heureux d'avoir un moyen de communication dans ce sombre silence pour se préoccuper de combien il devait paraître stupide.

P. Pause. E. Pause. U. Pause. X. Pause. P. Pause. A. Pause. S.

"Je peux pas. Ok..." Il encouragea, et lettres vinrent plus vite, les pauses marquées indiquant chaque nouveau mot.

JE PEUX PAS GUÉRIR LES OS CASSÉS DÉSOLÉ.

Harry grimaça. "C'est cassé? Oh, merde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en suis aussi incapable." Il s'arrêta. "Pouvez-vous voir ma baguette? Je l'ai faite tombée."

K, fut la réponse simple et immédiate qu'il reçut, caressée contre sa paume, avant que sa main ne soit relâchée.

Il attendit, resserrant la cape chaude autour de lui de sa main libre et essayant de ne pas trop se demander si son sauveur mystérieux l'avait abandonné. Ou s'il était venu le tuer. Dans tous les cas, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Lorsque sa baguette fut pressée dans sa main dans les secondes qui suivirent, il fut envahi d'un soulagement douloureux et d'une gratitude pathétique. "Merci" articula-t-il, l'agrippant étroitement dans des doigts gelés comme si elle risquait de disparaître à nouveau, et lança un charme pour se réchauffer, bien plus puissant et qui ne le draina pas de toute son énergie. La chaleur se faufila dans ses veines et il soupira à voix haute, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne se le rappela une fraction de seconde plus tard alors qu'une chaleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sort, lui montait au joues, et il cracha:

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Il se rendit compte que si son sauveur avait été Hermione ou Ron, ils auraient épelé leurs noms avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et un autre frisson d'appréhension secoua Harry. Il était presque sûr que plus personne à Poudlard ne voulait lui faire de mal, et cette personne, avec sa cape et sa recherche de baguette, avait l'air de vouloir aider, mais tout de même. Il était extrêmement et stupidement vulnérable, ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de l'oublier.

"Vigilance Constante," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, ou du moins pensa-t-il le marmonner. Il savait qu'il parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre un seul foutu son. C'était surréaliste. Il pouvait très bien être en train de crier pour ce qu'il en savait et il y avait ce gentil touché sur son épaule encore une fois. Harry mordit sa lèvre.

"Qui es-tu?" Il redemanda, espérant être un peu plus doux cette fois.

Après une longue pause, sa main fut reprise. PAS IMPORTANT.

"Ça l'est peut-être pour moi!" Protesta Harry, grognant.

Les doigts tapèrent sur sa paume pendant un moment, puis: QUE DE LA MERDE.

La réponse était si inattendue qu'elle le fit rire. Il se sentit légèrement hystérique, mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Son rire aussi, sonnait certainement hystérique, pas qu'il puisse le savoir, mais il le supposait car pendant juste un instant, la personne mystérieuse entrelaça leurs doigts et les serra fort comme pour le rassurer. C'était agréable.

Harry serra fort en retour et regarda, sans le voir, l'endroit où il imaginait sa main liée avec celle de l'autre étudiant—et c'était forcément un étudiant, car jamais Snape, McGonagall ou aucun autre professeur ne jurerait sur sa main.

"Écoute," dit-il alors que sa main était relâchée et qu'il devait serrer les dents contre le contact léger comme une plume sur sa cheville. "J'ai... J'ai été frappé par deux sorts combinés au club de duel cet après-midi. Je me portais très bien jusqu'à ce que j'aille voler et j'ai du mal à croire que ces deux choses n'aient—putain, ça fait mal—aucun lien."

Harry retînt son souffle, sentant l'étau frais de magie protectrice lui enserrer la cheville. La douleur s'atténua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eu plus de pics vif mais juste un poids lourd, et il prit un moment pour réaliser que son pied et sa cheville avaient été complètement immobilisés.

"Impressionnant" dit-il, et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir dit à haute voix cette fois ci.

En tout cas, l'herbe partiellement tondue était froide et mouillée sous lui, et il fut impatient d'essayer de se lever lorsqu'il sentit:

PEUX TU TE LEVER MNT.

Harry inspira fort l'air froid et stagnant, puis hocha la tête, autorisant l'autre personne à l'attraper et à enrouler un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sous son bras alors qu'il se hissait pour s'appuyer sur sa jambe saine. Désorienté et étourdi, il réussit à se mettre debout tant bien que mal, tenant sa jambe blessée prudemment au-dessus du sol et s'appuyant lourdement contre la chaude et solide personne à ces côtés.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eu aucun mouvement et Harry eut l'horrible impression qu'il était sur le point d'être attaché et lévité, ou quelque chose d'aussi humiliant. Il préférait encore avancer avec peine, aussi irrationnel et stupide que cela puisse paraître. Il était sur le point de protester quand son compagnon fit un pas en avant, il n'avait alors plus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Harry était presque certain que c'était un ''il'', surtout à cet instant alors que mi-trébuchant, mi-sautant sur le sol, il s'appuyait lourdement sur la personne à côté de lui. Il sentait une équivalence de taille et de force, et plus que tout, cette odeur... cette chaude fragrance citronnée qui taquinait ses narines de temps à autre... C'était léger, pas envahissant mais définitivement masculin.

C'était plaisant, rassurant d'une certaine manière. Harry s'accrocha à cette odeur et à la chaleur du bras qui le maintenait debout alors qu'ils faisaient douloureusement de lents progrès a travers le parc, espérait-il, en direction du château, tout en n'ayant aucun moyen de le savoir. L'idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir envoya une fois encore des spirales de panique dans ses veines. Alors, il choisit de se distraire.

"Je savais que cette fille, Zabini, préparait quelque chose. Foutu Serpentards," marmonna-t-il et les doigts qui l'agrippaient semblèrent se crisper. Nerveux, il décida de se taire à-propos des Serpentards et des Zabini, juste dans le cas extrêmement peu probable où son sauveur serait Blaise Zabini et qu'il soit sur le point d'être lâché sur son derrière et abandonné aux éléments.

Voyons c'était de l'auto-préservation, se disait-il pour lui-même, quelque seconde avant que son attention dispersée ne le fasse trébucher. Tenant toujours son pied endommagé à distance du sol, il tourna, essaya de regagner son équilibre. Il fût stabilisé par des mains fortes juste à temps pour qu'il puisse s'écraser la tête la première dans une chaude épaule, couverte de laine. "Désolé," murmura-t-il après une seconde ou deux, inhalant profondément et se sentant étrangement récalcitrant à l'idée de s'extraire de ces bras réconfortant.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il se retira comme si quelque chose l'avait mordu. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse, son embarras était tel qu'il remarqua à peine les lettres tracées sur sa paume, et il dut les redemander.

DES MARCHES ICI, puis une pause, suivie par, 12

Les traits cette fois furent courts et rapides comme s'il était exaspéré par Harry. Malgré la douleur et la vulnérabilité de sa position, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela plutôt amusant.

"Haut ou bas?" Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il n'existait pas d'escaliers descendant vers le château.

Il reçut un pincement sec sur sa paume en réponse et il cacha son sourire alors qu'il grimpait les marches glissantes en pierre dans un inconfortable mouvement saccadé, mélange de sauter/marcher/trainer des pieds/s'appuyer/balancer. Il ressentit une étrange, et sans doute pas totalement irrationnelle, vague d'affection pour son sauveur. Pour la chaude cape et l'étrange dignité qu'il lui offrait, pour les efforts de communication et la manière qu'avaient ces doigts froids de transmettre une intelligente et une personnalité acerbe qui l'intriguait.

Plus que deux marches, pensa-t-il, s'appuyant lourdement contre le côté chaud. Le côté chaud d'un jeune étudiant, à mauvais caractère, à l'odeur citronné, de sexe masculin, qui... les doigts autour de sa taille bougèrent légèrement, rappelant à Harry leur prise étroite quand il se plaignait à propos des... ouais. Qui se trouve être probablement un Serpentard. Excellent.

"Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas?" Harry marmonna alors qu'il sentit une vague d'air chaud sur son visage quand l'une des portes principales du château fut ouverte. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et alors qu'ils s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, le grognement de son compagnon papillonna chaudement contre sa joue.

Harry eut soudainement envie de le toucher, de faire courir le bout de ses doigts le long de son visage pour sentir la forme de sa mâchoire, et passer une main dans ses cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient bouclés, lisses, longs, courts ou—

JE L'AURAIS FAIT DEHORS.

"Hm?" Harry fit une pause, balançant dangereusement. Son équilibre, autre part que sur un balai, n'avait jamais été exceptionnel. "Aurais fait quoi dehors... Me tuer? Oh, c'est charmant."

Il n'eut aucune réponse alors qu'ils traversaient ce que Harry supposa être le hall d'entrée—ça sentait définitivement comme le hall d'entrée—jusqu'à ce que, sans avertissements, la capuche de la lourde cape lui soit rabattue sur sa tête.

"Hey! Qu'est ce qu—mpnh," tenta-t-il de protester avant qu'un doigt ne se place sur ses lèvres durant une fraction de seconde. Assez longtemps pour lui laisser un goût légèrement salé et assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente déstabilisé et vaguement offensé.

"Tu me caches?" questionna-t-il, se demandant si sa voix était atténuée par l'épais tissu de la cape. "Tu m'aides, et tu me caches? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?"

Avec les deux mains d'Harry occupées à le maintenir debout, et le certainement-Serpentard l'agrippant étroitement et le traînant, il n'y eut pas de réponses, mais Harry suspectait que le coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il reçut n'était pas accidentel. A la place, il râla doucement sous la capuche et essaya de ne pas penser que les couloirs étaient peut être remplis d'élèves et que tout le monde devait les regarder. Il réalisa, déstabilisé, qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dehors. Cela aurait pu être trente minutes comme trois heures, de la même manière il pouvait être en début de soirée comme proche l'heure du couvre-feu.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois, Harry s'appuya contre le mur froid qu'il sentait derrière lui et s'aventura à demander "Quelle heure est-il?"

16 MARCHES HAUT. Un pouce glissa sur la paume d'Harry et il frissonna. ET CHUT.

"T'es pas très sympas," dit Harry avec défi mais il agrippa cette main fermement et l'autorisa a placer son bras autour d'une chaude et fine hanche où ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une ceinture en cuir.

Seize maladroits et embarrassants pas (sauts), plus deux portes et puis ses sens restant furent envahis par une puissante vague de chaleur, combinée aux arômes mélangés de différentes potions. Il avait passé assez de temps ici au fil des années pour les reconnaître. Harry baissa la capuche et se laissa être déposé sans cérémonie sur un lit trop dur. Au moins, pensa-t-il, son peut-être-Serpentard l'avait amené à l'infirmerie, ça ne pouvait qu'être un bon signe.

Tout de même, c'était étrange d'être de nouveau seul. En l'absence de distraction, sa douleur à la cheville semblait être revenue en puissance, réclamant son attention, et il sera les dents, écartant ses doigts sur le drap dur.

Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration et la relâcha, soupirant bruyamment dans l'air chaud de la pièce. Bizarrement, il frissonnait toujours, et quand Madame Pomfrey l'approcha de ses mains professionnelles et son odeur d'eucalyptus, il se soumit à son examinations avec une confiance implicite mais il continuant de regarder inutilement les alentours à la recherche de son irritable sauveur.

Il supposa avoir été abandonné, et bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas le blâmer—il en avait assez fait, vraiment—il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de déception. Le touché de Pomfrey était gentil et sûr alors qu'elle le callait contre quelque coussins et sous le drap dans un pyjama standard de flanelle. Elle pausa brièvement sa main sur les cheveux décoiffés par le vent d'Harry alors qu'elle lui faisait prudemment descendre une potion infecte dans sa gorge, puis elle guérit sa cheville avec chaleur et un minimum d'inconfort... Mais elle n'essaya pas de lui parler.

Les draps étaient coincés bien trop étroitement autour de lui et il soupira. Il y eu une tape rassurante finalement sur sa main, puis plus rien. Il s'adossa contre les coussins bosselés et essaya de ne pas penser à combien de temps il devrait possiblement rester bloquer avec cette extinction de sens, car lorsqu'il y pensait, il y avait cette peur qui revenait et il se doutait qu'elle pourrait le consumer très facilement.

"Maintenant quoi?" Il murmura dans le possiblement-pas-silence.

Harry sursauta quand ses lunettes furent retirées de son nez, mais quand ses doigts furent déroulés de sa paume il dut retenir son sourire. Il était encore là.

T'EN AS PAS BESOIN DE TOUTE MANIERE, pointa-t-il avec de douces caresses.

"C'est vrai. Je pensais que tu étais partis."

OUI. une pause. SUIS PARTIS. Il y eu une pause plus longue et une griffure d'ongles. C'EST UNE HALLUCINATION.

Harry n'arriva pas vraiment a atténué son reniflement de rire mais il espéra que son automatique, "Vas te faire foutre," fut le chuchotement qu'il avait voulu, juste au cas où Pomfrey rodait encore dans les parages. Quand les doigts glissèrent des siens, il les rattrapa aveuglement, enroulant sa main étroitement autours d'un poignet chaud et peu poilu. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser," ajouta-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Pendant un moment, il respira à peine. Horrifié par cet étalage de faiblesse, il sentait le pou calme battre sous ses doigts mais il ne lâcha pas la main. Il détestait demander de l'aide. Il avait toujours détesté demander de l'aide et n'avait jamais aimé montrer de la vulnérabilité non plus, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'idée de rester coincé dans sa propre tête qui le poussait à s'accrocher à une ligne de survie, peu importe qui l'offrait.

"Ne me laisse pas," il répéta difficilement, se forçant à relâcher un peu sa prise et à fermer ses yeux, le cœur battant a un rythme erratique. Ça devait être les potions. Ou les foutus sorts.

OK, vint la lente réponse après ce qui lui sembla être des années.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk to me (2/2) - suite du one-shot, encore une fois, je vous encourage à courir lire l'original!

(pas de beta pour ce chapitre :( )

* * *

 _OK, vint la lente réponse après ce qui lui parût être des années._

Harry avala difficilement. "Je ne voulais pas être... Enfin, tu sais comment j'étais, tu étais là. Tu ES là. C'est juste que tout ça est vraiment foutrement bizarre, et tu..." hésitait-il, torturant le drap de sa main libre. "Merci, ok?"

TRÈS COHÉRENT, fut rapidement tracé en travers de sa paume et Harry pouvait imaginer le rictus qui accompagnait ces mots, et qui dans sa tête il s'étirait sur un visage flou et indistinct. Un visage pale, encadré de cheveux tout aussi claire, ce qui était assez préoccupant, mais Harry décida de ne pas trop y penser.

"Je suis extrêmement cohérent quand j'ai toutes mes... facultés, et tout, je te ferais dire." Bailla Harry, frigorifié et soudainement fatigué. "Et quand je ne me suis pas écrasé sur le sol et cassé la cheville. Etcetera."

TU OUBLIES QUE JE T'AI RENCONTRÉ AVANT.

"Bah, j'en sais rien," dit Harry, bougeant contre ses oreillers et se complaisant dans le contact non nécessaire qui s'attardait sur ses doigts même après que les mots soit partis. "Je ne sais pas qui tu es."

Il y eu un autre pincement sec et il soupira, résistant à la tentation de récupérer sa main. Pourtant, alors même que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, il sut qu'il ne le voulait pas réellement, et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être laissé seul dans le noir et le silence.

POMFREY CHERCHE DES CONTRE SORTS, est le changement de sujet abrupt qu'Harry attendait à moitié.

"Tu lui as dit à propos du club de duel?"

Le presque-certainement-serpentard traça un BIEN SUR, et Harry pu une fois encore sentir son irritation. Après un moment, il y eu: ELLE VA DEMANDER A S—et puis plus rien. Le doigt qui traçait et la main qui avait gentiment tenue la sienne s'étaient volatilisés et Harry se retrouva seul avec l'odeur persistante de citron.

Perplexe, et pas du tout paniqué, Harry attendit un moment ou deux avant qu'une présence s'annonce finalement sur le côté de son lit. Un familier mélange d'arômes de fleurs, de nourriture et d'épices l'envahit, puis une petite main chaude agrippa la sienne si fort qu'il prit peur pour sa circulation sanguine.

"'Mione?" dit-il finalement, et la prise sur sa main s'intensifia exponentiellement. Si elle était là, Ron l'était aussi, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à tenir les mains des autres. Ce qui convenait à Harry. "Je vais bien," il ajouta, il pouvait imaginer son visage anxieux et tiré, il savait qu'elle allait se blâmer pour ne pas avoir insisté pour un examen plus approfondi après les sorts égarés.

"Juste fatigué," fini-t-il par dire, mais c'était un mensonge car les étourdissantes et paisibles sensations s'était dissoutes et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à présent c'était la tension entre ses meilleurs amis alors qu'ils se disputaient assis autour de son lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir ou de les entendre pour savoir ce qui se passait, et bien qu'il fut reconnaissant pour leur inquiétude, il n'y eu aucune tentative de communication et il était persuadé que cette visite ne faisait de bien à aucun d'entre eux.

Et surtout, il voulait récupérer son serpent grincheux.

Finalement, Harry fit semblant de bailler et prétendit s'être endormis, toute fois, un long moment passa avant que sa main ne soit relâchée, qu'une petite tape soit déposée sur son épaule et qu'il soit de nouveau seul. Il se laissa aller en arrière, posant un regard vide sur le plafond et imagina le son de sa propre respiration dans sa tête. Sa mémoire des sons, il constata bientôt, était si vivide qu'il pouvait presque se convaincre que ses oreilles étaient de nouveau fonctionnelles. Elles le seront, se dit-il, se battant difficilement contre la monté tendancieuse de panique.

"Stupide idiot qui ne m'a même pas donné l'heure," murmura-t-il dans ses mains alors qu'elles venaient frotter son visage.

Il grimaça, reposa son bras sur ses yeux et tourna avec précaution sa cheville guérie sous le drap. Il renifla l'air et l'étudia, naïvement fasciné devant la manière qu'il avait de s'appuyer déjà sur ses sens restant. Puis il attendit, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Attendre, disparaitre dans sa propre tête pour une diversion, pêcher des images, des souvenirs, d'étranges et nébuleuses rêveries, oscillant gentiment entre être irrité que son sauveur soit parti alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne le laisserai pas, et se demander qui diable il était.

Pourquoi avait-il été si... soucieux, quoique d'une manière agressive, si Harry et lui n'étaient pas amis.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir la stupide mine renfrogné de Malfoy de la tête.

Et pourquoi, par-dessus tout, s'en préoccupait-il autant.

Exténué, les yeux douloureux et toujours aussi conscient, Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand:

ÇA VA fut soudainement écrit sur sa main gauche.

Quelque chose lâcha dans la poitrine d'Harry et sa main libre malmena les draps. Il était toujours en colère.

"Tu m'as abandonné, sale connard! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas."

DÉSOLÉ.

"Ouais, tu le seras," marmonna Harry, tournant sa tête pendant un instant. Pour être honnête, pourtant, son indignation d'avoir été abandonné s'était déjà dissipée.

HG ET RW ÉTAIENT ICI.

"Je sais. Hermione m'a quasiment broyé la main." Harry s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. "Tu as dus partir à cause d'eux?"

Il eut une longue hésitation, durant laquelle les quatre doigts légers restèrent figés contre la paume d'Harry.

"Dis-moi. S'il te plaît."

OUI.

"T'ont-ils vu?"

NON.

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche sèche. Même s'il s'en était douté, l'idée que quelqu'un que Ron et Hermione détestait tant était contre toute logique en train de lui tenir la main, le rendait légèrement nerveux. Mais c'était plutôt excitant, pas qu'Harry allait le lui dire.

PAS DE CONTRE SORT DÉSOLÉ, continua-t-il après un moment, et le sang d'Harry se glaça. Puis: SEV ET LOOPIN FONT UNE POTION PLUTÔT. PRÊTE DEMAIN.

Étourdi de soulagement, Harry se frotta le visage et sourit le souffle court. Puis il fronça les sourcils, tapotant la main posée contre la sienne.

"Looooopin?" s'enquit-il, appuyant sur le son qui l'amusait.

LOONY LUPIN, élabora la main. LUI ET SEV TRAVAILLENT ENSEMBLE. LES AI VUS. S'ENTRETUENT PRESQUE. MARRANT.

Harry absorba ce long communiqué puis relâcha son sourire de triomphe. "Tu es un Serpentard!"

BIEN JOUÉ.

Avant cette soirée et tout ce carnaval d'événement surréaliste, Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible de dessiner des lettres sarcastiquement sur la paume de quelqu'un, mais il en avait fait l'expérience à présent. Bien sûr que c'était un Serpentard. Punaise.

"Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit," continua Harry, étirant paresseusement son doigt pour suivre les lignes gravées en travers de la paume du définitivement-Serpentard. "Aurélia Zabini est une menace."

ON NE PEUT PLUS D'ACCORD, fut la surprenante réponse. BAISSE LA VOIX SAUF SI TU VEUX QUE POMFREY REVIENNE TE TRIPOTER.

La fatigue faisait définitivement perdre certaines fonctions cérébrales à Harry, car il dû demander le message une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. De manière assez étonnante, cette fois-ci le tracé resta gentil, et putain, son Serpentard restait étonnement patient et tolérant sans qu'Harry ne puisse y trouver une seule bonne raison.

Personne d'autre n'avait l'air d'avoir le temps de lui parler récemment, et oui, il s'avait qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, mais, décida-t-il, si on ne peut pas se plaindre quand on passe son vendredi soir bloqué dans l'infirmerie, aveugle, sourd et précédemment blessé avec un mystérieux Serpentard pour seul compagnie, alors quand le peut-on?

"Désolé," dit Harry, dans une tentative de chuchotement, priant pour son succès. "Quelle heure est-il?"

TARD.

Harry leva ses yeux aveugles au plafond. "Quelle heure, espèce d'insupportable connard?"

MINUIT. SOIT PAS GROSSIER.

"Tu es sortis en douce?"

Pas de réponse.

Harry savait qu'il avait certainement dû; c'était une question stupide. Personne n'avait le droit de se promener aux alentours de minuit, espionnant les professeurs et s'asseyant à l'infirmerie dans le noir. Une brusque petite bulle de quelque chose d'excitant et chaud gonfla dans sa poitrine—même s'il était en général un grand fan de briser-les-règles, ce devait être l'idée que quelqu'un les brises pour lui qui était si enivrante. Mais par-dessus tout, il se demandait pourquoi?

Cependant, le petit coin de sa conscience qui s'occupait des avertissements et des "choses sensibles", lui conseilla de ne pas poser la question.

"J'ai froid," dit-il à la place. Chuchota. Il espérait.

ELLE NE T'AS PAS DONNÉ DE POTIONS

"Si, énormément, mais je suis toujours gelé." Harry frissonna légèrement à la mention de sa température frigide malgré la chaleur de la pièce et il tira sur sa manche pour recouvrir le bout de sa main libre.

Pendant un moment, des doigts tapèrent gentiment d'un rythme spéculatif sur sa paume, et soudain le matelas s'enfonça et l'imprévisible Serpentard grimpait sur le lit à ses côtés, lui tapant l'épaule pour avoir un peu de place. Sous le choc, Harry s'exécuta aussi rapidement que ses faibles membres lui permettaient et avant de pouvoir dire un mot, son corps épuisé, mou et saturé de potions fut tiré contre un torse chaud. Il résista pendant quelques secondes honteusement courtes avant de se relaxer complètement, expirant dans le pull doux pressé contre sa joue et se laissant aller dans les bras forts qui l'entouraient, le gardant au chaud.

Inspirant et expirant avec lenteur et une profonde tranquillité, il traîna l'odeur citronné jusqu'à ses poumons et sourit, reconnaissant du manque de luminosité et presque certain qu'il devenait fou. Il n'aimait même pas quand les gens essayaient de prendre soin de lui. Sauf cette fois, il n'était pas sur si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix dans l'histoire, ou parce que, dieu, il se sentait juste si bien.

Une main ferme lui caressa le dos et il soupira doucement, tournant son visage dans le doux tissus. Il se sentait ridiculement bien et en sécurité dans les bras de cette personne. Ce Serpentard. Mon Serpentard, pensa-t-il endormi, il aurait peut-être besoin de s'effacer la mémoire le lendemain, mais pour le moment, tant pis.

"Il est cool ton pull," chuchota-t-il, les paupières lourdes et tombantes. "C'est de la laine?"

CACHEMIRE, fut tracé sur sa main d'un angle bizarre, puis, IDIOT.

Harry sourit. "On croirait entendre Malfoy," marmonna-t-il.

Amusé, il frotta son nez froid contre le pull se battant contre le sommeil alors qu'il attendait une réponse de son Serpentard, mais aucune ne vint. Indifférent, il se blottit plus près, ramenant leurs mains jointes contre sa poitrine et tortillant l'autre dans le doux cachemire à l'odeur citronné. Pas la laine. Alors qu'il commençait à dérivé, il y eu une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, et sa dernière pensée fut que l'idée de s'allonger dans les bras de Malfoy n'était en réalité pas aussi horrible ou bizarre que ce devrait l'être.

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il était tellement confortable, qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais vouloir bouger. La tête posée contre une douce et ferme chose qui se soulevait gentiment, il était au chaud, en sécurité, et tout à fait calme. Il soupira et laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'autre que du noir, son estomac se contracta et une froide horreur s'empara de lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il se rappelle.

Il se rappela le crash et les ténèbres, avoir froid et peur, se rappela être à moitié trainé jusqu'ici et moqué par des lettres tracées et se rappela qu'il était allongé sur un Serpentard qui sentait le citron et... qui tenait toujours sa main.

"Putain," chuchota-t-il, la gorge sèche. Il releva sa tête légèrement, rougissant alors qu'il se remémorait la facilité avec laquelle il s'était retrouvé blottit contre la poitrine du Serpentard et s'était endormi comme un putain de chaton.

La réponse, une fois que leurs doigts furent démêlés et la main d'Harry aplatie contre les draps, fut simple: PAS BESOIN DE PANIQUER, et puis, après un battement, JE NE T'AI PAS TUÉ DANS TON SOMMEIL NON PLUS.

"Ouais, merci pour ça," Harry marmonna, effaçant le sommeil de ses yeux et regardant brièvement dans la direction approximative de la tête de son oreiller humain. "Et mes amis osent dire que je relève toujours les évidences."

Quand il n'y eu d'autres réponse qu'un profond soupire qu'il put sentir derrière lui, Harry abandonna, ignora sa raison et se laissa retomber contre le chaud torse couvert de cachemire.

AVANT QUE TU DEMANDE, JE NE SAIS PAS QUELLE HEURE IL EST. MAIS IL FAIT NOIR ET POMFREY EST ALLÉE AU LIT, lui fut offert gratuitement, surprenant Harry.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre?"

NON.

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant complément à l'aise une fois encore. Il fit courir ses doigts paresseux sur la douce ceinture de cuir, réalisant avec un sursaut de chaleur inapproprié que ce qu'il voudrait vraiment faire serait de glisser ses doigts plus haut, par-dessus le cuir, sous le cachemire et le coton pour les promener sur la peau nue et chaude. Il déglutit.

"Je ne suis pas obsédé par l'heure, tu sais," lui lança-t-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume pour s'empêcher de toucher. Apres tout, c'était une chose de savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais s'en était une autre de tripoté un Serpentard inconnu dans un lit d'hôpital. "J'ai juste beaucoup de chose à faire, et je dois en quelque sorte suivre un emplois du temps très serré."

SCANDALEUX. JE PARI QUE TU NE SAIS MEME PAS COMMENT NE RIEN FAIRE.

"Si je sais," insista Harry, offensé. "Je suis en train de rien faire là." Il s'arrêta, retenant un petit sourire alors qu'un autre soupire caressait dramatiquement sa joue. Il tapota la main dans la sienne. "Et de toute manière, le problème quand j'essaye de ne rien faire c'est qu'une personne avec de bonnes intentions me trouve toujours et suggère-slash-ordonne que je l'aide avec une autre altruiste et utile... chose," fini Harry, se sentant simultanément affligé et coupable.

C'ÉTAIT PRESQUE ÉLOQUENT, offrit le doigt ironiquement contre sa paume.

Harry lui fit la tête et prétendit ne plus vouloir tripoter ce connard irritable. Mais, il le voulait toujours. Et pas qu'un peu. Et ce n'était rien d'autre qu'inconvenant.

SI J'ÉTAIS TOI JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUI ME TRAINER PARTOUT.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le doux cachemire et inspira longuement. "Vas-y, dis-moi que je suis trop gentil."

T'ES TROP GENTIL, le doigt obéit. NON N'EST PAS UN MAUVAIS MOT.

Grognant, Harry reprit sa main avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre. "Le milieu de la nuit n'est pas une heure pour recevoir des leçons de mystérieux Serpentard," dit-il. Il fronça les sourcils. "Ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, vraiment. Chut."

C'était une main agréable, maintenant qu'Harry y prêtait attention. Il la tira sur ses cuisses et laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau qui s'était réchauffée depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Les doigts étaient longs et définitivement forts, pensa-t-il, se rappelant la poigne qu'ils avaient eu sur sa hanche alors qu'ils avançaient avec difficulté à l'extérieur. La main—ou le propriétaire, supposait Harry— était docile et se laissait faire, pour le moment du moins, autorisant Harry à la tourner dans tous les sens.

Il traça une longue bosse familière en travers de la paume qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, mais tout ce qu'elle lui apprit vraiment c'était que son serpentard aimait voler, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à l'identifier. Les ongles, quand il passa le bout de ses doigts dessus, étaient lisses et parfaitement limés, mais la peau sur les bords était inégale et blessée à force d'être mordue.

"Tu te ronges les ongles!" dit Harry jubilant et la main dans la sienne se crispa.

ET TOI DONC.

Harry sourit, sentant qu'il passait à côté d'une expression d'indignation impressionnante. "Je sais. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que toi aussi, étrangement."

POURQUOI? Fut la réponse envoyée rapidement, et cette fois, il traça même le point d'interrogation, ce qu'Harry trouva étonnamment charmant.

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha un petit peu, jusqu'à ce que leur cuisses soit collées l'une contre l'autre à travers les draps rêches. "Je ne sais pas. Stéréotypes des maisons? Les serpentards ne se rongent pas les ongles?"

Harry se tue et retourna à la prudente exploration de la main en sa possession, allongeant ses doigts et les comparants les uns aux autres. S'il avait encore des doutes, c'était définitivement une main masculine. Beaucoup plus grande que celle d'Hermione ou de Ginny. Oui, il n'avait pas tenu la main de beaucoup de filles, et alors? Il était évident—inconfortablement à cet instant— que ce n'était juste pas son truc. Il y avait eu Parvati au bal de noël, mais elle avait aussi de toutes petites mains.

Ces mains étaient larges mais pas énormes comme celles de Ron; elles avaient probablement la même taille que celles de Harry en fait, excepté les doigts qui étaient plus longs et gracieux. En tout cas, elles étaient très agréables au touché, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il en tenait encore une, alors qu'il n'en avait pas la nécessité.

Du moins c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit retirée pour que son propriétaire constate: TU AS DES MAINS RUGUEUSES.

"Oh, merci," dit sèchement Harry, l'exploration tactile réciproque ne le dérangeait pas réellement. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je passe beaucoup de temps dehors."

MAUVAISE EXCUSE.

Harry renifla. "Oh, vraiment. Et je suppose que tu..." Il s'arrêta et soupira. "Tu as des mains très douce, en fait. Petite nature."

Il savait qu'il méritait certainement le petit coup vicieux qu'il reçut, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'en plaindre.

"Je ne suis pas désolé," admit-il, ce qui ne le retint cependant pas de tracer des lignes conciliantes du bout des doigts sur la main chaude, le poignet, et l'intérieur de l'avant-bras dans une indéniable caresse. "C'est toi qui as commencé," ajouta-t-il puérilement, et le léger tremblement du corps enroulé autour de lui suggéra un amusement aussi inattendu qu'émouvant, ce qui était assez embarrassant.

Soudainement sur les nerfs et étouffant un peu, Harry mordit sa lèvre et respira gentiment contre le pull chaud, espérant que sa tension n'était pas évidente. Il n'y eu aucun mots tracé sur sa main alors qu'elle reposait emmêlée avec celle du Serpentard sur ses genoux, mais le bras toujours enroulé autour de lui se resserra et il déglutit.

Il avait beau essayer, la seule idée qu'il avait était que tout cela allait mal se finir.

Pour être honnête, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser du tout, surtout depuis que le fichu Serpentard avait décidé de le prendre dans ces bras, et qu'Harry l'avait laissé faire. Maintenant il y avait toutes ces caresses sans précédent, et la manière qu'avait le cœur d'Harry et son estomac et... d'autres endroits de réagir à cette personne. Cette personne qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir, et pourtant. Non seulement ça n'avait pas l'air d'importé à son traitre corps, mais en plus, il savait que s'il se permettait d'y réfléchir, il n'y aurait pas des tonnes de possibilités.

D'accord, admit-il silencieusement, il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Le propriétaire de la main qui venait de demander POURQUOI SI TENDUS en une caresse contre sa paume devait être un des deux Serpentard possible, et Harry ne savait honnêtement pas lequel était le pire...

"Je ne sais pas... Je réfléchis, ou quelque chose du style," dit-il distraitement.

...parce que cette personne était trop fine et trop intelligente pour être Crabbe ou Goyle, ce qui laissait Nott, Zabini, et Malfoy, mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Nott sur un balais. Et ok, il ne devait pas nécessairement être en septième année, mais sa réaction face à Hermione et Ron (ou sa potentielle réaction face à lui) suggérait le contraire, et oh, dieu. Pourquoi diable l'un d'entre eux sortirait-il en douce au milieu de la nuit pour lui?

Le cœur d'Harry battait comme un fou alors qu'il se rappelait exactement pourquoi il avait essayé de ne pas y penser. De nul part, la panique remonta une fois encore dans son monde sombre et silencieux, et malgré toutes les pensées irréelle et fataliste dans sa tête, son premier réflexe fut de se blottir contre et-si-c 'était-Draco-Malfoy alors qu'il essayait de ne pas faire de crise. Puis il y eu cette odeur réconfortante de citron et un pouce caressant le dos de sa main et un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux. Harry craqua.

"Viens là," marmonna-t-il, se tortillant sous les draps, il s'étira pour attraper bras et épaules et tira fort.

Il ne le lâcha pas avant qu'ils soient tous deux allongés de tout leur long dans le lit, face à face et pressé l'un contre l'autre, séparé uniquement par l'amas de draps qui était devenu inconfortablement serré autour des jambes et des hanches de Harry. Le faible et doux souffle contre ses lèvres lui apprit combien ils étaient dangereusement proche, leur visage à quelques centimètres seulement sur ce coussin bosselé loin d'être aussi confortable qu'un Serpentard à l'odeur citronnée.

Il n'y eu aucun mot, mais après un moment Harry reçut un pincement sec sur l'épaule, suivit immédiatement par un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui était carrément déroutant.

"Ton comportement n'a aucun sens," chuchota-t-il, dans un souffle, sans même savoir si c'était audible.

Puis, avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, il se lança et fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire toute la nuit. Avec une main posée, paume à plat, contre la poitrine chaude recouverte de cashmere, il glissa l'autre dans de doux et soyeux cheveux raides qui n'était ni long ni court et s'échappaient de ses doigts comme de la soie.

L'estomac d'Harry en fut retourné. La main sur sa hanche se crispa, et Harry se demanda si l'instant "oh, putain"—parce que c'était définitivement ça— avait été partagé. Pendant un moment, il ne respira pas, et puis quelque chose, quelque chose de bestial et de primitif qui voulais juste toucher, le fit passer sa main dans les cheveux encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore, jusqu'à ce que la main rigide se relaxe et retombe sur sa hanche, et jusqu'à ce que le souffle d'Harry se calme.

Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade, cependant, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus audacieux et glissait ses mains hors des cheveux qui étaient maintenant d'un blond presque blanc dans son esprit. Il parcourut du bout des doigts la peau douce, les pommettes aristocratiques, les paupières fines comme du papier qui se fermaient obligeamment à son touché, frottant les cils contre ses doigts et lui arrachant un petit sourire involontaire. Ne définitivement pas y penser. Non, juste cela.

Il pinça ses doigts sur un nez droit et pointus et il n'y pensait toujours pas. La peau était chaude et douce et Harry s'en délecta; il frotta sa paume contre une mâchoire sévère qui ne le surprit pas vraiment, contrairement à une petite zone oubliée de duvet.

"Tu te rases à la façon moldue?" murmura-t-il. 'Malfoy?' Il ajouta presque, mais il pouvait à peine respirer, et de toute manière, il ne pensait pas à ça.

À la place, il fit courir son pouce sur une lèvre inférieure d'une douceur qui lui déchira l'estomac, tirant gentiment sur la chaire chaude et molle avec ses caresses délibérément lentes. Partagé entre un effarement silencieux et une excitation douloureuse, Harry ne savait plus s'il s'était imaginé le tremblement du corps fin contre le sien, pendant juste un instant, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et il senti définitivement le souffle coupé—un souffle saccadé, pensa-t-il, et oh, dieu.

Il ferma ses yeux car ce qu'ils faisaient peu importe ce que c'était, paraissait trop intime pour être fait les yeux ouverts, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. C'était surement mieux ainsi d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, glissant l'intérieur de son pouce sur les coins prononcés de la bouche chaude, la sentant s'étirer brièvement sous ses doigts, et sachant que qui ce soit... (Malfoy, compléta généreusement son subconscient d'un murmure) ... Qui que ce soit, il n'y avait pas moyen, pas même dans un million d'années, qu'Harry soit aussi audacieux, aussi direct, s'il avait pu voir.

Palpant, traçant, découvrant l'étrange petit sourire sous ses mains, Harry sourit aussi et essaya de le cacher, cependant le bout des doigts qui effleuraient le ruban de peau nue sur ses hanches lui firent comprendre qu'il était toujours aussi mauvais en subterfuge. Il se rapprocha, frustré par et reconnaissant envers ces stupides draps, et il traça cette élégante bouche encore une fois. Se demandant si elle était toujours aussi belle lorsqu'elle vocalisait des mots brusques et acerbes. Se demandant, malgré toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne pensait pas, quel goût avait cette bouche.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent sous ses doigts—douces, humides, avec un souffle chaud—une chaleur naquit à la base de l'échine d'Harry, et alors qu'elles se rejoignaient doucement pour appuyer un léger baiser contre le bout de ses doigts, il y eu une décharge brulante partout et il fut conscient de son halètement, le sachant audible.

Toutefois, il ne bougea pas ses doigts, et le Serpentard ne se retira pas non plus, même si lui pouvait le voir. Il pouvait voir Harry, bien sûr qu'il le voyait, et il venait juste d'embrasser ses doigts, et oh, putain, son excitation devait être écrite partout sur son visage. Ça ne les menait nul part, parce qu'il était toujours en train de se noyer dans ces putains de sensations—le souffle rapide et les lèvres chaudes toujours pressées contre sa peau, le battement du cœur sous sa paume martelant tout aussi fort que le sien.

Il inspira profondément, citron, coton, potions et sueur fraiche, et il frissonna. Plus près. Un autre baiser tendre sur ses doigts qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur. Ainsi que toute logique. Plus près, les doigts retournèrent glisser dans les cheveux doux qui revenaient obstinément à leur place. Il voulait dire, demander, supplier, touche moi, s'il te plaît, mais il n'osait pas. Appart le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de demande, le manque totale de salive dans sa bouche l'aurait fait sortir comme quelque chose entre un gémissement et un couinement, et il ne voulait pas briser l'enchantement, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, avec ses mots maladroits.

Des souffles chaud échangés, les hanches arqués vers le touché tendre sur sa peau nue qu'il n'eût pas besoin de demander à voix haute. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait juste plus, car c'était douloureux et adapté et c'était tellement bon et il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce les potions, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il fondait au contact la main qui glissait sous son haut de pyjama et caressait son dos nu. Peut-être que toutes les potions que Pomfrey lui avait donné pour sa guérison l'avait rendu un peu hagard, parce que Harry Potter n'embrasse pas... des serpentards qu'il ne peut pas voir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Sauf qu'il pensait qu'il était possible que cela arrive. Surtout quand il sentait bon et était incroyablement confortable et ne le tuait pas et trouvait un moyen de lui parler et aimait être cynique et se blottir contre lui et oh mon dieu, continuait de le toucher juste comme ça. Il craqua, parcourant les derniers centimètres, les doigts serrés dans des cheveux probablement blond et s'approchant de cette bouche, la voulant tellement et grognant presque de détresse et de frustration lorsque tout lui fut arraché.

La bouche chaude, les cheveux doux, les bras autour de lui—tout avait disparu. Le cœur d'Harry se contracta désagréablement alors qu'il tâtait les draps vides autour de lui et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Bon ok, peut-être qu'être embrassé par Harry Potter n'était pas très haut sur la liste de "ce que j'aimerais qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui" de n'importe quel male Serpentard, mais les mains baladeuses avaient été... encourageantes. N'est-ce pas?

Harry se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et soupira. Il était toujours nerveux et en surchauffe et se crispa, surprit, quand une main froide familière se posa sur son front, apportant avec elle une odeur d'eucalyptus et une aura d'efficacité. Pomfrey. Harry espéra que sa présence signifiait qu'il ferait bientôt jour, et aussi, avec une vague de soulagement, qu'elle était la raison du départ abrupte de son Serpentard.

Lorsque le goulot d'une fiole pleine de potion fut pressé contre ses lèvres, il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes pour la boire, grimaçant au gout âpre et la reconnaissant comme une potion de sommeil quelques secondes trop tard. Pomfrey serra sa main dans une poigne fraiche et ferme avant de le relâcher, et il estima avoir environs une minute avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

...ou moins, concédât-il, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et ses pensées commençaient à tourbillonner et à se mélanger. La dernière chose dont il se souvient fut d'une bouche tendre contre son front et d'une série de formes dessinées sur sa main qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de comprendre.

Ses rêves furent magnifiques, peut-être était-ce la faute des potions, mais peut être aussi celle d'une personne à l'odeur citronnée et à la bouche dangereuse qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à embrasser, et dont les insultes avaient un tout autre sens.

Harry avait à peine commencé à ouvrir les yeux, à s'orienter et à combattre la vague de panique à laquelle il s'habituait peu à peu quand une gentille mais directe paire de mains l'aida à se redresser contre ses oreillers et lui offrit une autre fiole de potion. Celle-ci avait une odeur inconnue, sucrée, et Harry l'avala, crispant tous les muscles de son corps alors qu'il osait espérer.

La potion descendit le long de son organisme, apportant une sensation de chaleur qui n'était pas entièrement déplaisante et laissa un goût de confiture dans sa bouche. Il était en train de se demander si "Sev et Loopin" avaient réussi à créer ça sans s'entre tuer quand il entendit une espèce de couinement, il l'entendit vraiment, et ses yeux brulaient avec un pur et intense soulagement. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que ses yeux étaient toujours étroitement fermés.

Il les ouvrit, cligna de manière répétée et examina chacune des trois figures qui se tenaient autour de son lit. Elles étaient floues, mais définitivement là—Madame Pomfrey, Lupin, et cette tache sombre ambulante? Harry pris les lunettes que lui tendit une paire de mains, les mis, et... Oh, mon dieu, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Snape de toute sa vie.

"Je vois que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, M Potter," observa-t-il, haussant un sourcil sombre, et bien que son ton soit aussi sec et exaspéré que d'habitude, Harry ne rata pas le regard de soulagement qu'il partagea avec Lupin pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il était déterminé à ne plus rien rater maintenant qu'il pouvait voir à nouveau, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de l'infirmerie lumineuse et totalement vide. Ils étaient donc bien seuls ici la nuit dernière. Dieu merci, il ne lui avait pas mentit là-dessus, et... ce n'était pas le moment de penser au "et".

"Parfait. Severus, Remus... On dirait que vos efforts ont payé," s'enthousiasma Pomfrey, levant déjà sa baguette et s'approchant d'Harry, qui était passé par là trop de fois pour être ne serai ce que légèrement dérangé par les tests basiques qu'il savait imminent.

À la place, il glissa furtivement son regard de Lupin à Snape alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux au pied de son lit. Les deux hommes paraissait fatigué et irrité mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils se tenaient un peu plus proche l'un de l'autre que jamais auparavant, et Snape n'avait pas encore envoyé de regards meurtrier à son collègue le moins apprécié. Il semblait en avoir plein pour le moins apprécié de ses étudiants, en revanche, et Harry tira du réconfort du fait que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Cela étant dit, si Snape et Lupin peuvent apprendre à s'entendre, c'est bien que le monde est un endroit très étrange.

"Merci," dit Harry impulsivement, s'adressant au deux hommes. "Il n'y aura aucun... effet secondaire, ou autre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il ne devrait pas y en avoir," dit Lupin, et à peine ouvrait-il la bouche pour continuer qu'il fut interrompu.

"Pas pour vous, Mr Potter. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Miss Zabini a été convenablement punie pour avoir jeté des sorts sans une connaissance totale de leurs effets." Snape fit une pause et lança à Harry un regard qui disait clairement: 'Pas que vous ne l'ayez jamais fait, n'est-ce pas, Potter?' – Harry l'ignora. "Elle et sa partenaire de duel tout aussi inconsciente seront en retenus..." Snape fit une pause pour l'effet, et Harry en profita pour mentalement compléter: 'jusqu'à la fin des teeemps.' "Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Avec Mr Filch."

Malgré tout, Harry sourit. "Bien." Il se pencha en avant docilement pour Pomfrey sans qu'elle n'ait à le demander, et Snape continua, lèvres courbées.

"Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'aurait été nécessaire si vous aviez été capable d'exercer un minimum de contrôle sur vos étudiants. Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour devenir laxiste, vous—"

Lupin toussa de manière appuyée derrière sa main, et Snape se tue. Sa grimace était plus que meurtrière mais il n'ajouta pas un mot. Harry regarda, fasciné, oubliant momentanément tous des sortilèges, de sa cécité et d'avoir presque embrassé un Serpentard qui n'était pas aussi mystérieux qu'il pensait l'être.

"Um, donc... Qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste?" Dit Harry après quelques secondes de silence bizarre.

"Tu avais raison pour la combinaison des deux sorts," expliqua Lupin. "Apparemment Aurélia a pensé à essayer un sort dont elle avait entendu son frère discuter. Apres une petite enquête, il s'avère que c'est un sort à retardement utilisé pour désorienter les joueurs adverses sur le terrain de Quidditch—totalement illégal, évidemment; elle ne le savait pas mais je suis persuadé que son frère est au courant. Le sort de Christina était un banal et temporaire enchantement pour priver sa victime de ses sens."

Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent jusque ses cheveux. Blaise Zabini devrait répondre pour beaucoup, finalement. "Sorts à retardement," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, frottant son visage et se faisant une note mentale de prévenir Ron des tactiques potentiellement sales; il était soulagé de ne plus être capitaine de Quidditch.

Lupin hocha la tête, Snape renifla doucement, et Pomfrey tira sur les paupières d'Harry de ses doigts froids.

"Le premier sort a retardé le second, et évidement le tout s'est déclenché une fois que tu étais dans l'air. Un accident certes, mais incroyablement dangereux; c'est une chance que tu voles si bien."

"Ouais. Et chanceux d'avoir eu quelqu'un pour..." Harry s'arrêta, mordant sa lèvre perdu dans ses réflexions. Le truc c'est que maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir et entendre, son monde avait perdu cette sensation de rêve et il ne faisait plus vraiment confiance à des révélations fondées sur les caresses incertaines de ses doigts et son esprit confus par les potions, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il ait partagé une expérience aussi intense avec quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy. "Vous savez qui m'a ramené à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

"Aucune idée, Harry", dit Lupin. "Désolé."

Snape ne savait pas non plus, du moins c'est ce qu'Harry dû déduire de son sourcil levé, ses yeux qui roulent presque et des crispations négligés de ses longs doigts à ses côtés, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air enclin à répondre à sa question.

Pomfrey arrêta de tirer le visage d'Harry, s'éloigna du lit et soupira lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, plein d'attentes. "Désolé, mais j'ai promis à l'étudiant en question de ne rien dire."

Lupin la regarda avec curiosité et elle haussa les épaules, agrippant les fioles de potions vides. Snape grogna et elle se tourna vers lui, pleine de défi. "N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de confidentialité, Severus?"

Snape grogna à nouveau, incrédule. "Si, pour les patients."

Pomfrey sourit lentement et Harry regarda avec intérêt son visage ouvert, clair devenir presque vicieux. "Le jeune homme était un patient. Il s'était foulé la cheville en aidant M Potter sur les parties les plus accidentées du parc."

Visiblement exaspéré, Snape se retourna, et quitta l'infirmerie dans un bruissement de lourd tissu noir. Lupin le suivit du regard pendant un moment avant de retourner un sourire à Pomfrey et s'adressa à Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son collègue. "Je te verrai en classe lundi."

Harry acquiesça vaguement et fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur Pomfrey alors qu'elle retournait à sa routine matinale; les tintements des bouteilles et les crissements des chaussures sur le sol étaient des sons bienvenus, mais son esprit était occupé. Le Serpentard (ça ne pouvait juste pas être Malfoy) s'était blessé en aidant Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

"Vous l'avez guérit?" Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Pomfrey fronça les sourcils. "Excusez-moi?"

"Vous l'avez guérit? Le serpentard qui m'a accompagné?"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire que c'était un Serpentard, Mr Potter?" Dit-elle, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de son travail pour le regarder.

"Il me l'a dit," insista Harry.

"Comment?" Elle se rapprocha de son lit encore une fois et Harry lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

COMME CELA, dessina-t-il sur la paume froide et sèche avec ses doigts, et elle le fixa.

"Grand dieu," chuchota-t-elle finalement, puis, "Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai guéri. Il va très bien."

Réchauffé par un soulagement dont il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, Harry acquiesça et relâcha sa main. "Mais vous ne me—"

"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas," l'interrompît-elle, retournant à ses fioles. "Mais peut-être devriez-vous garder un esprit ouvert."

Harry enroula ses doigts autour des draps et grogna intérieurement. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait.

Il prit place 20 min plus tard à table pour le petit déjeuner, prêt pour le barrage d'inquiets "Ça va mec?", de "Tu nous as vraiment fait peur cette fois!" et un plutôt joyeux "Attend de voir combien de points ont perdu les Serpentard!"

Ça le changeait de l'étrange isolement du jour précédent, et Harry répondit aux questions de ses amis en profitant de cette courte pause dans leurs disputes alors qu'il mangeait ses tomates sur son toast et buvait du thé pas assez chaud. Tout résonnait fort autour de lui, le raclement du métal sur la céramique, les claquements de pieds, le brouhaha de centaines de conversations mêlées, trop intense après une petite absence.

Il ferma les yeux pour quelques secondes se disant que le silence n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Mais juste pour un petit moment, avant de se souvenir de cette sensation encore fraiche de panique et ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup, juste à temps pour rencontrer une paire grise et curieuse à l'autre bout du hall bondé. L'estomac d'Harry se contracta juste avant que les yeux ne se plissent et se détourne des siens, le laissant inconfortablement conscient que juste pendant ces quelques secondes, Draco Malfoy avait paru inquiet.

L'arrivée des hiboux avec le courrier fut une distraction bienvenue. Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié les grognements de Ron à propos d'une lettre harcelante que sa mère lui avait envoyé et passa à Hermione son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, le tout en tâtant le petit flacon de verre enveloppé dans du papier marron qui avait été lâché à côté de son assiette par une chouette de l'école. Une fois rassuré qu'aucun sort hostile n'entourait le mystérieux objet, il s'en saisit, le retournant dans tous les sens entre son pouce et son index et regardant paresseusement le reflet brillant de la lumière matinale sur le verre.

Il attendit que Ron soit distrait, se penchant par-dessus de Seamus et fronçant les sourcils à cause de ce fichus carnet, et tapota les genoux d'Hermione sous la table.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, posa sa crêpe et pris le bocal offert. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'ouvrit et le sentit. Son visage s'éclaira alors.

"C'est une crème, tu sais, pour le visage ou les mains. Une crème hydratante."

Harry la fixa, déconcerté. "Hydratante? Sérieusement?"

Elle acquiesça, trempa son doigt dans le bocal, étala l'épaisse crème blanche sur le dos de sa main et regarda sa peau s'en imprégner. " Une très bonne, en plus" approuva-t-elle en la lui rendant.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un m'enverrai...?" Harry s'arrêta, un petit sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait. «Il a dit que j'avais les mains sèches. Le petit batard," marmonna-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

"Qui?" Voulut savoir Hermione, échouant complètement à cacher la curiosité dans sa voix.

"Je ne sais pas," mentit à moitié Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour du petit flacon froid et il se risqua encore une fois à jeter un œil sur la table des Serpentards.

Sur chacun d'entre eux, mais tout particulièrement sur Blaise Zabini et ses cheveux courts qui ne paraissaient absolument pas doux comme de la soie, et sur ce stupide Malfoy et ses stupides traits prononcés, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de sa stupide tasse de café et les froides pupilles grises obscurcies par la vapeur sur laquelle il soufflait avec sa stupidement belle bouche.

Oh, dieu.

Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent le long du verre lisse et il détourna le regard, l'estomac serré, levant la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux chaotiques.

Des yeux marrons anxieux croisèrent les siens de l'autre côté de la table. "Tu es un peu rouge, Harry, tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'infirmerie?"

Il sourit faiblement à son amie et resserra sa prise sur le petit bocal. "Merci, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide beaucoup."

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était un cas désespéré. Malgré toute sa gratitude pour avoir sa vue et son ouïe de retour, il était toujours inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui car la seule chose à laquelle il pensait alors qu'il allait entre les classes, les repas et ses travaux extrascolaires, c'était à ce quasi-baiser au beau milieu de la nuit. Ces lèvres, ce souffle et cette chaleur qu'il désirait sentir sur lui.

Le truc effrayant, c'était qu'il voulait le terminer. Même si... Ouais. Il voulait le terminer.

Il se secoua, frottant son visage et repris son chemin le long du couloir froid; Il arriverait certainement à rejoindre la grande salle pour le dessert en se dépêchant. Mais, alors qu'il passait sous une voute de pierre, le bruit d'une conversation attira son attention et il s'arrêta. Il s'appuya contre le mur, étant passé à deux doigts de révéler sa présence au occupant de la cour.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, Blaise, Sev and Loony Lupin se déteste mutuellement," dit une voix très familière.

"Ouais, mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit de cette fine ligne—"

"T'as pas intérêt à commencer avec cette fine ligne," l'interrompit le premier. "T'es obsédé par la fine ligne. Lâche la un peu ta fine ligne. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la fine—"

"Draco..." Dit Blaise, la voix lourde d'exaspération, et derrière le mur Harry retint son souffle. Les pierres dures et froides lui égratignaient les doigts.

Sev et Loony Lupin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas, mais étrangement la révélation lui retourna quand même l'estomac. Cela dit, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui se cachait des serpentards derrière un mur. En tout cas, il ne pensait pas l'être.

Il sortit aussi normalement qu'il le put, même s'il se doutait ne pas avoir l'air normal du tout, dans la cour éclairée et regarda Malfoy les mains dans les poches. Lui et Blaise se turent et lancèrent à Harry le même regard froid et curieux.

Bien trop tard comme à son habitude, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire, du moins s'il y avait des règles ou une ligne de conduite à suivre pour ce genre de situation bizarre. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance finalement, car ce qui sortit après une ou deux douloureuses secondes fut, "C'est un pull en cachemire, Malfoy?"

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Harry garda son, 'qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde' pour lui-même et observa les cheveux pales et la peau de Malfoy dans la lumière vacillante.

Les yeux d'argent se remplirent d'horreur et Harry sut qu'il savait. Qu'Harry savait. Ou quelque chose comme ça. L'important c'était que le secret n'en était plus un et ça les inquiétaient tous. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Draco paraissait si incertain et si beau qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à croire ce qui s'était passé dans le noir.

"Tu sais, je pense que je vais juste..." Blaise pointa vaguement une direction et se prépara à s'enfuir quand Malfoy lança (shoots) une main et lui attrapa le poignet, l'immobilisant.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Blaise. On s'apprêtait à partir de toute manière, n'est-ce pas?" Insista-t-il à travers ses dents serré, essayant d'envoyer un regard noir pathétique en direction d'Harry puis se pressa de le dépasser pour retourner au château.

Blaise le suivit, et se retourna au dernier moment pour adresser à Harry un petit "Désolé pour ma sœur, Potter," c'était plus d'excuses que ce à quoi Harry c'était attendu.

La minute d'après, il était seul dans la cour glacée, déconcerté et peut être aussi un peu excité. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre et sortit le petit pot de verre de sa poche, le faisant tourner dans ses mains, l'esprit ailleurs.

Donc, c'était officiel: Il avait laissé traîner ses mains partout sur Draco Malfoy. Et Draco Malfoy, par-dessus tout, avait eu les siennes partout sur Harry. Et il s'entait diablement bon. Et Harry s'était endormit dans ses bras, lui avait fait totalement confiance et s'était senti plus en sécurité que jamais auparavant.

Et Draco Malfoy, qui était colérique et intolérant, avait patiemment épelé mot après mot juste pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas coupé du monde. Il lui avait donné sa cape. Il avait été désolé de ne pas pouvoir guérir les os cassés. Il avait rendu à Harry sa baguette. Il s'était introduit dans l'infirmerie pour s'assoir avec lui. Il l'avait caressé. Et peut-être... Peut-être... embrassé sur le front, même si Harry n'était pas encore certain de ne pas avoir imaginé cette partie.

Draco Malfoy, qui le déteste, et pourtant lui envoie une crème hydratante de luxe comme une sorte de... en partie un commentaire désobligeant et en partie un... cadeaux réfléchit même si légèrement étrange?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Dévissa le bouchon et étala la lourde crème sur ses doigts engourdis par le froid avant de les couvrir du bout de ses manches et de les glisser sous ses bras pour les réchauffer.

Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien la situation, mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi confus, intrigué, irrité ou fasciné par qui que ce soit d'autre que par Malfoy.

Honnêtement, il savait qu'il devrait être bien plus surpris.

Arrivé à la fin de semaine, Harry commençait lentement à devenir fou. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la communication avec Draco Malfoy soit simple, mais ce batard de Serpentard avait porté l'art de l'évasion à tout autre niveau. Il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'Harry était en vue, et si par le passé cela lui aurait fait énormément plaisir, maintenant que tout avait changé, ça ne faisait que le frustré.

Maintenant que Ron et Hermione étaient retournés à leurs disputes habituelles, il avait de nouveau du temps pour réfléchir et bien qu'il déteste être si préoccupé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser cette nuit en boucle jusqu'à ce que son incrédulité se transforme en quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à nommer.

Il n'était pas sûr que mettre un nom dessus ne l'aide de toute manière.

Lorsque les cours prirent fin à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry consultât la carte et sourit. C'était une lumineuse et belle journée pour un mois de novembre et il avait soudainement très envie de sortir prendre l'air. Et vu qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une autre tâche pour ce midi, rien ne pouvait le retenir. Enroulant sa longue écharpe autour de son cou contre le froid, il se dirigea vers les jardins et continua son chemin vers sa cible qui ne se doutait de rien.

Lorsqu'il l'eu en vue, Harry sourit. Malfoy était assis sous un arbre, dos contre le tronc, les genoux repliés de manière à ce que ses coudes reposent confortablement dessus. Il avait le regard posé sur le lac et n'avait pas encore remarqué Harry, mais peu importe s'il le faisait car il n'y avait pas de salle de classe, placard ou toilettes à proximité pour s'y cacher et aucun ami pour le secourir.

"Comment va ta cheville?" Demanda Harry, en arrivant au niveau de l'arbre.

Des yeux gris sur la défensive croisèrent les siens et ses mains pales se crispèrent en poings quand Draco leva la tête vers lui.

"Bien. Et la tienne?" rétorqua-t-il, réussissant faire passer une petite question inquiète sonner comme une insulte.

"Bien, merci. Mais tu le sais déjà." Harry mis ses mains dans ses poches et écrasa l'herbe gelée, se sentant incroyablement gêné. "Regarde," ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules très éloquent, "Je ne fais rien. Flitwick voulait mon aide pour... Quelque chose. J'ai arrêté d'écouter après avoir entendu les mots "Unité entre les maisons". Mais l'idée c'est que, j'ai dit non."

Il y eu un reflet d'intérêt dans les yeux clairs, juste assez long pour qu'Harry le voit, puis l'instant d'après il était debout et se cachait derrière sa stupide écharpe verte. "Aussi brillante que soit cette conversation, Potter, je suggère que tu la finisse sans moi."

Harry ne savait plus s'il voulait le frapper ou le ravir contre l'arbre, mais de toute manière, son sang martelait dans ses veines et il n'avait plus vraiment le contrôle. "Malfoy, pour l'amour de Dieu! Je veux juste te parler!"

"Pour faire quoi?"

Etonne qu'il daigne donner une réponse digne de ce nom, même une criée, Harry vacilla. "Euh, pour dire... Merci?"

"Tu veux me remercier?" Draco croisa ses bras et rougit légèrement.

Quelque chose vibra dans la poitrine d'Harry et ce n'étais pas de l'irritation; c'était "Draco Malfoy est tout embarrassé et c'est plutôt... mignon". Et c'était "je veux revoir ça".

"Oui. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je le veux. Tu as un problème avec ça?" Il avança, cachant sa réaction derrière une attitude provocatrice.

"Ça aurait une importance si j'en avais un?"

"Peux-tu arrêter de répondre aux questions par des questions?"

"Peux-tu?"

"Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy," soupira Harry, exaspéré, et il se laissa tomber pour s'assoir contre l'arbre.

"Ah, voilà le Potter qu'on connait et qu'on aime," dit Draco paresseusement, se tournant pour baisser les yeux sur Harry. "Continue."

"Tu me rends complètement taré. C'est ridicule. Dieu."

Malfoy grogna, un coin de sa bouche se relevant dans un rictus. "Bien..."

"N'essaye même pas..," le prévint Harry, mais il ne protesta pas lorsque Draco tomba au sol à côté de lui, les jambes croisées, et attaqua avec humeur ses ongles.

Pendant ce qu'il lui parût être une éternité, il n'y eu que du silence. Harry balaya de ses yeux, les jardins glacés et brillant en jetant de temps en temps des regards à la dérobé a Draco, qui fit un merveilleux boulot pour se concentre très profondément sur ses doigts et sucer gentiment sa lèvre inferieur. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux et Harry essaya, sans succès, de ne pas penser à les dégager pour lui. Même par-dessus l'odeur envahissante de terre froide et de feuilles en décomposition, il pouvait sentir la chaude odeur de citron et ça le distrayait.

Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi dire.

"Comment se fait-il qu'on arrivait mieux à communiquer quand je ne pouvais pas te voir et que tu ne pouvais pas me parler?" Dit-il finalement avec une petite voix.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit sa main, et sans regarder Harry, attrapa la sienne et traça: PARCE QUE TU ES UN IDIOT, et après une très longue pause il ajouta: ?

Harry essaya de ravaler son sourire et d'ignorer la petite agitation plus basse que son ventre qui vient des doigts froids enroulés autour de son poignet et des légères caresses de l'index de Malfoy sur sa paume. Logiquement, la sensation aurait dû être affaiblie par le fait qu'il puisse voir, mais la vue du touché gentil mais sûr, la manière que Draco avait de poser la main d'Harry sur sa cuisse pour le faire et l'air de concentration calme sur son visage semblait décupler toutes les caresses sur sa peau et finalement, se sentant rouge et embarrassé, il dut détourner le regard. A la place, il essaya de se concentrer sur un reste de feuille de couleur brune soulevé par le vent jusqu'au lac.

"S'il y a un idiot ici, Draco, c'est toi," dit-il ailleurs. En entendant le faible souffle outré a côté de lui—de la personne qui lui tenait encore la main, pas moins—il ajouta, "Désolé." Et puis: "Pas pour t'avoir appelé un idiot. Je voulais dire, um, pour la familiarité. Parce que tu es un idiot. Sérieusement."

"Bon sang, Potter, ces moldus qui te servent de famille ne t'on donc jamais apprit à parler?" dit Draco, alors qu'il traçait simultanément, JE SAIS, sur la paume d'Harry.

Harry sourit et regarda une feuille se séparer du lot et tourner vers le lac. "Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient appris quoique ce soit d'utile, comme si t'avais besoin que ta vison des moldus soit renforcé."

TU SERAI SURPRIS, fut la réponse silencieuse, et Harry se dit qu'il aimerait surement l'être.

"Tu l'utilise," ajouta Draco après un moment, un émerveillement sincère colorait sa voix alors qu'il laissait glisser tous ses doigts sur la peau adoucie de la main d'Harry puis il entrelaça leurs doigts apparemment sans réfléchir.

"Ce truc que tu m'as envoyé? Ouais. Une fois convaincu que ce n'était pas empoisonné et qu'Hermione m'a appris ce que c'était," dit Harry avec un timide regard en coin. Le petit sourit de Draco et son sourcil haussé répandirent une chaleur partout en lui, malgré la fraicheur de l'air.

"J'imagine qu'elle ne sait pas que ça a un quelconque rapport avec moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"Qu'en est-il de Wesley?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Non. Mais ça ne les concerne pas."

"Oh?" s'enquit calmement Draco, et il passa son pouce doucement dur la paume d'Harry. Et puis: QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX?

Harry déglutit difficilement et ne pût le regarder.

"...Potter," ajouta Draco, presque comme une réflexion après coup.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, vraiment," chuchota presque Harry, glissant son doigt sur les phalanges froides de Draco et regardant ses beaux doigts et ses ongles rongés. Il se força à lever les yeux. "Toi, je pense."

Les yeux gris se tournèrent brusquement sur lui et ils étaient beaucoup trop proches. Trop près pour être assis seuls sous un arbre, trop près pour se tenir la main, et définitivement trop près pour établir délibérément un tel contact, consistant et chaud, de ses yeux qui donnaient à Harry l'envie de grogner à haute voix. Beaucoup, beaucoup, trop près, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et il sentait si bon; Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnus cette odeur.

"Tu penses?" Chuchota Draco.

"Non," lâcha difficilement Harry, se mordant la lèvre et maintenant le contact visuel. Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux d'argent pale, quelque chose qu'il ne put identifier mais qui contorsionna son cœur d'une manière inédite. Il démêla ses doigts de ceux de Draco et les lui déroula, les poussant loin de sa paume chaude.

JE SAIS, écrit Harry du bout des doigts. Lentement, avec précaution, sans jamais détourner le regard des yeux argentés, craignant si ça arrivait, que tout disparaisse.

Et là, il vit quelque chose de miraculeux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Draco Malfoy lui sourit. C'était un petit sourire, mais un sourit néanmoins, qui perdit totalement Harry. Et peu importe si ça aurait dû être bizarre, parce que ça ne l'était pas, et Harry avait eu assez de "ça devrait" pour le restant de sa vie.

Et si c'est un peu étrange, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se rapprocha et uni sa bouche avec celle de Draco, ce n'est pas grave car c'était merveilleusement étrange. Il n'y eu aucune hésitation cette fois; il leva immédiatement sa main libre pour la faire passer dans les doux cheveux blonds, caressant du pouce le visage de Draco pour glisser jusqu'à sa mâchoire et incliner sa tête pour le baiser pour lequel il était désespéré. Il n'avait pas besoin, pourtant, parce qu'il y eu un petit son sec qui s'échappa de sa bouche puis Draco aussi se penchait, s'approchait, placardant leur mains jointes contre le sol froid et entourant le cou d'Harry de ses doigts forts.

La bouche de Draco était chaude et délicieuse et s'ouvrit avidement contre la sienne, invitant le lent, doux mouvement de langues qui s'intensifia rapidement, au gout de menthe et de café, c'était brillant. Harry sentit toutes les collisions désorganisées et avides sur sa peau, c'était presque trop intense, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Chaud, dur et frissonnant, il se jeta dans ce baiser, agrippant avec force la main de Draco et brusquement exciter de le sentir s'accrocher à lui avec la même désespérance alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et tirait gentiment sur la lèvre inferieur d'Harry avec ses dents.

"Putain," chuchota-t-il, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux, etourdi, et plongea dans des yeux vaporeux et assombris. Il étalât ses doigts contre la mâchoire encore froide de Draco et lui vola trois petits et doux baisers dans une rapide succession, pas tout à fait près pour s'en séparer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire—ce qu'il était toujours en train de faire—et était terrifier qu'à un moment ou un autre l'un d'entre eux revienne soudainement à ses sens.

Finalement, après de longue secondes de regards et halètements, la patience fragile d'Harry se brisa. Et merde, pensa-t-il, s'adossant de nouveau contre le large tronc d'arbre et tirant avec optimisme sur le bras de Draco. Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva avec un Serpentard grognant et marmonnant pressé contre lui, il sourit avec précaution; lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, toujours marmonnant, le petit sourire devint un énorme et douloureux sourire béat.

"J'ai une autre question."

Draco relâcha un long, soupire fatigué contre son épaule. "Mon anticipation n'a aucune limite."

"Chut." Harry lui donna un coup de coude, toujours choqué par combien cela lui semblait si naturel et pourtant si irréel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite mais il se disait que ça n'avait réellement été qu'une question de temps. "Je me disais que... Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que quelqu'un s'était autant démené pour communiquer avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait?"

"Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse assis dans la boue avec une jambe cassée à faire pitié au gens?"

"Je ne faisais pas... Peu importe. Répond à la question."

Draco soupira. "Ta capacité de déduction laisse à désirer."

"En français, s'il te plais," dit Harry, glissant une paume intrépide sur la cuisse que Draco avait jeté par-dessus la sienne.

"Bon sang. Je voulais dire que, en prenant en considération ce qui viens juste d'arriver et le fait que je sois pratiquement assis sur tes genoux, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de poser la question?"

"Tu vas me rendre fou," murmura Harry, cachant son sourire dans des cheveux froids blonds qui sentait le citron et l'extérieur.

"Évidement. Ça fait partie de mon plan diabolique."

"Tu m'aime, un vrai canard."

"Je te déteste, tout le monde le sait," marmonna Draco, recouvrant volontairement Harry d'une portion de son écharpe.

"Tu dis des choses tellement adorables," soupira Harry, se laissant aller contre le solide support du tronc d'arbre, laçant ses bras autour de Draco Malfoy, de toutes les personnes, et ayant l'étrange sentiment que tout allait bien se passer. Étrangement, de manière frustrante et inattendue, mais bien.

"Ferme la."

"Tu m'aime vraiment."

Draco grogna, irrité et attrapa sa main. OUI.

-fin-


End file.
